


Perfect the Way You Are

by Hauno



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauno/pseuds/Hauno
Summary: Nozomi has self-esteem issues regarding her weight, and Nico wants to help her.





	Perfect the Way You Are

Nozomi stared at herself in the mirror; undressed. She ran her hands down her body, feeling all of the curves that she  _ hated.  _ The soft, squishy lumps of flesh felt awful to her. She squeezed the sides of her stomach;  _ her body felt awful to her. _

She took a deep breath, feeling the tears well up in her eyes, she shut them tightly. 

 

‘’They’re right, aren’t they? All those comments left on our videos…Maybe I’m not fit to be an idol.’’ Nozomi held back the urge to let herself go; to let all those tears she’d been saving up finally release, because when she did let them go, they wouldn’t stop. Even though she’d only read comments on their older videos, the words still got to her every time.  ‘’I’m ugly. So, so, so ugly.’’ She laughs. She laughs until that laughter turns into loud, ugly, gross crying that she can’t seem to control- until she hears knocking on the bathroom door.

 

‘’Nooooooooooooontan! Hurry up, the number one idol Nico nii needs to shower and get some beauty sleep, you know?’’ The perky, overly cheerful idol sputters out. 

 

‘’Ah, yes- sorry, Nicocchi. Just a minute…’’ Nozomi sighs.

 

Nico’s false cheerful expression turns into a softer, worried gaze. ‘’Nozomi?’’

 

‘’Yes?’’

 

‘’Are you worried about how you look again?’’ Nico’s words shot right through her heart. Nico always knew right, and she read through her like a book, as usual.

 

‘’I- I mean-’’ Nozomi’s words were cut off by the doorknob rattling-

 

‘’Let me in,’’ Nico demanded, ‘’We’re gonna talk, okay?’’

 

‘’Nico, I’m naked-’’

 

‘’Nozomi, do you think I care if you’re naked? You're acting like it’d be my first time seeing you naked.’’

 

Nozomi shook her head at that statement while unlocking the door. ‘’It’s embarrassing, every time.’’ She opened the door, allowing Nico to come in.

 

‘’Yeah, but I love looking at you.’’ Nico quickly made her way in and shut the door quietly, making sure none of the other members heard (though half of them were already asleep-- they didn’t even shower, and Nico groaned internally at the thought.)

 

Nico began undressing herself, pulling off her pink cardigan and unbuttoning her stylish top, discarding both to the pile where Nozomi’s clothes were, then proceeded to do the same for her skirt and leggings. She stood in front of the mirror, right besides her lover.

 

‘’We really contrast, don’t we?’’ Nico laughs. ‘’I’m so pale compared to you. I also look like a twig,’’ she runs her hands down the front of her body. ‘’I’m also a lot more bruised and scarred up than you.’’

 

‘’I think you’re beautiful, Nico.’’

 

‘’Then why can’t you accept that I think you’re beautiful, too?’’

 

Nozomi looks down, fiddling with her fingers. ‘’I just… don’t feel it, everyone always says that I…’’ she pauses as she notices Nico staring her down. 

 

‘’Don’t care about what other people say about you, Nozomi. What matters is that you’re here, you’re gorgeous, and I am lucky to have you. Plus, you have a million fans who think you’re jaw-droppingly gorgeous. I mean,’’ Nico twirls a lock of her hair as a slight tint of red flushes over her face. ‘’None of them can win your heart over me, though, I’m your number one fan!’’ She brushes her embarrassment off with a laugh.

 

Nozomi laughs quietly; she knew Nico was never one to give mushy affection, but appreciated the gesture every time that Nico did give it. ‘’So my number one fan is the number one idol in the world?’’

 

‘’Yes, be thankful.’’ Nico crossed her arms, smirking pridefully. ‘’Um, do you feel any better now? Can I do something to make you feel… good? About yourself, that is, we’re not going to do  _ that  _ while there’s seven other people in the hotel room with us.’’

 

Nozomi laughed more, this time louder than before. ‘’No, I think I’ll be okay now, Nico.’’

 

‘’Will you?’’ Nico asks, still concerned about whether or not her girlfriend is  _ actually  _ okay.

 

‘’As long as you’re by my side, Nico, I’ll be okay.’’ Nozomi smiles at her; her usual warm, trusting and endearing smile.

 

Nico turns almost as red as Maki’s hair. Nozomi’s smile was always her weakness.

 

‘’T-That’s cheesy, Nontan.’’

 

‘’Isn’t that the way you like it?’’ Nozomi giggled in reply.

 

‘’Whatever! Let’s just shower!’’ Nico opened up the sliding door to the shower and quickly turned the water on.

 

Nozomi grinned at her. ‘’Together? Niccochi, isn’t that kind of lewd?’’ she cooed playfully.

 

‘’To you!’’ Nico pouted, undoing her twintails, throwing the ribbons onto the counter and leaping into the shower. 

 

‘’Well, alright, Niccochi, I’ll follow you this time~’’ Nozomi stepped in with her. 

 

Nozomi knew that with Nico by her side, she’d slowly start feeling better about herself. She finally felt as if she could relax and be at peace with herself, and she knew that Nico felt the same way.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love nozonico so much and i think nico would be the greatest at giving self-love advice and cheering up others. i love nico yazawa,


End file.
